Zero
A reploid designed to Kill and fight mavericks orginally he was made by Dr willy He made him because he wanted him to kill megaman x but willy died before he used him so later in the year 21xx or something Zero woke from his capsule and he had a very dangerous virus which can Make average reploids a robot designed after X Zero made a few reploids maverick . Meanwhile in a flashback in x4 he gave the reploid sigma the virus while doing a very violent fight with sigma and lost and sigma became a deadly maverick and zero and x are ordered to kill sigma and the other mavericks . In x1 he was killed by vile to save megamanx s bum and the events of x2 his pieces are guarded by a evil maverick gang called the x hunters like maverick hunters except that they worship sigma in the return of the x hunters it is found out that sigma is worshipped by Serges even though he is the smart guy .If you collected all of Zeros remains good for you because Zero can now save you with a bad ass saber from a clone Zero which is black which also imspired the black zero armour which is mostly an unlockable .In x3 he for the first time is finally playable the bad news was to use the saber of epicness you have to charge you buster until you get to green and release a crapload of damage . In x4 he finds a sexy girlfriend called Iris who becomes Zeros navigator until you killed her brother colonel and she gets so pissed off she wants to kill you and when you kill her Zero is sad and says the most famous line What am i fighting for which made a shit load of parodies its kind of weird .In X5 he decids to be a Emo and still save the world and you can get his buster if you want to play as zero is at the start of the game with him and you have to save the world before a Space colony called eurasia crash into the earth in 16 hours and if you just fire the enigma right now you get an hour saved wait a minute this is like Majoras mask you have to save the world in 3 days in that game and it was hard As trying to dodge rain in that game is the same thing in x5 if you dont save the world from the crash you the game doesnt end in majoras mask instead you get to the final place in the game but the bad news is you cant play as Zero anymore which is bad because Zeros bad ass . Zero as a boss if the eurasia crashed Fighting this guy is a nightmare and If that happens megaman Xs ending is altered he forgets about zero and that is horrible. but in Zeros ending he finally tells us why he keeps getting visions and dreams about Willy and he amits is a very sorry for killing Iris and zero like megaman x1 is nothing but a torso with no legs . In the craphole megaman x6 He for some reason repairs him self but in Megaman x6 The novel Metal shark player brings back from the dead to bad he got the maverick virus . He returned because you killed the abomination nightmare Zero because he was made by the evil gate another evil scientist i mean come on Capcom we already have many evil and good scientists do we need dare i say 9000. Then Zero went into a capsule in his ending in x6 even though he came out of it in x7 . In X7 a game so bad that the voice actors got free money for making this shit and i wish it was a 2d sidescroller but no some dumb fuck who was a dumb shit made this game 3d he should have played x1 and speaking of which x decides to become a pussie and leaves the hunters and a another orginaztion called red alert drop off a member called axl and he is voiced by a kid WTF Category:Chracters Category:Characters